


Graveyard Dance

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Geralt is a witch, Jaskier plays pokemon go, M/M, Modern AU, and a gengar is involved, because I said so, collecting graveyard dirt, graveyard, leetle baby fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: “Let’s go to the graveyard together. I just need some haunted dirt.”Jaskier thought about it for a moment before he pouted. Geralt was so one-minded when they visited the graveyard, so consumed by his goal that Jaskier was usually left mulling around in the background, forgotten. At least, that was what his dramatic brain always told him. He melted deeper into the bed, causing Geralt to growl, low and throaty.“And you can play Pokemon Go.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Graveyard Dance

“But it’s date night, Geralt!”

“It can still be date night. I just…need to pick up some ingredients first.”

Jaskier rolled his eyes and flopped down on their bed, eyes following Geralt as the older man packed his satchel. The black one he only ever used for witchcraft. 

Jaskier huffed. “You’re ditching me for a spell, aren’t you?”

“I’m not ditching you.” Geralt threw the strap over his shoulder and held his hand out. “Let’s go to the graveyard together. I just need some haunted dirt.”

Jaskier thought about it for a moment before he pouted. Geralt was so one-minded when they visited the graveyard, so consumed by his goal that Jaskier was usually left mulling around in the background, forgotten. At least, that was what his dramatic brain always told him. He melted deeper into the bed, causing Geralt to growl, low and throaty.

“And you can play Pokemon Go.”

Jaskier was up on his feet in seconds. He gave Geralt a quick peck on the cheek and smiled brightly. “What are we waiting for?”

——

Jaskier paused, looking up from his phone to where Geralt had knelt by a grave. He brushed a hand gently across the cool marble, taking stock of the name and age of its inhabitant, before he began pulling things out of his bag - an empty jar, a small bottle of liquor, a rose he’d picked up during their brief walk to the cemetery. He closed his eyes, lips moving in a silent prayer to the deceased. Jaskier had seen this all before, but it still made his breath catch in his throat, the level of care that Geralt brought into this endeavour. His eyes opened again and he placed the bottle of liquor at the base of the grave, the pink rose across the top. Then he began digging.

Jaskier had asked him once why he didn’t use any tools. Surely a small shovel would be immensely helpful. But Geralt grunted something about tools being too invasive, that the act should be one extremely personal and intimate. So the spirit knew he wasn’t merely taking without thought, or something like that. Either way, it did something to him, watching Geralt paw through the dirt, scooping little fingerfuls into his jar. With one last silent prayer he stood up, pocketing the jar of dirt.

Jaskier couldn’t help himself; he came up behind Geralt and silently wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. They stood like that, taking in the gentle breeze as it brushed through Geralt’s hair and tickled Jaskier’s neck. Jaskier pressed his soft lips to Geralt’s neck. 

“Wanna catch a Gengar?”

Geralt feigned a groan which made Jaskier laugh. The older man was notoriously bad at catching pokemon, but he smirked as he took the phone from Jaskier.

**Author's Note:**

> Came across a post on tumblr that prompted this little ficlet. If you have any suggestions for short witcher prompts please leave them in the comments! No promise I'll be able to do them, but it helps a lot when my inspiration is dead. Thanks for reading!
> 
> SIDE NOTE: It's been pointed out that Gengars are very hard to come across. I know next to nothing about Pokemon Go besides the fact that everytime my friend hands me their phone to catch a pokemon I waste almost all of their balls, so I'm not surprised I fucked up. But please comment to tell me what you thought of the actual fic!


End file.
